This invention relates to a portable clothes line unit, and more particularly to a portable clothes line device with clothes line units extendable along fold up rods extending from a base housing unit.
Conventional clothes lines which are designed for use in confined areas generally consist of spring-loaded rollers which dispense a set of cords to a desired second location. One notable drawback of this type of arrangement resides in the inability to always reach a convenient or desired second location. A second drawback of this type of arrangement resides in the inability to accommodate the use of the clothes lines to the existing washing load as all of the clothes lines of the prior art generally must be drawn out or extended.
In trying to overcome the limitations in prior art devices other arrangements have included pulling a number of wound-up clothes lines out from a central bracket member with pivoting rods. These types of devices are difficult to use without dangerously reaching out over the clothes lines when such devices are used on a window ledge or high railing or bannister.